<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It All Started With a News Report by Idontcare1835</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443196">It All Started With a News Report</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idontcare1835/pseuds/Idontcare1835'>Idontcare1835</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson Works [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Young Justice (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:01:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idontcare1835/pseuds/Idontcare1835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The team all watch a news report on Gotham's own Dick Grayson, only to find out that they have to look after him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Wally West</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson Works [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It All Started With a News Report</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>--Dick's P.O.V.--</p><p>It was Friday, and we were all at the mountain, getting some well-needed rest. It was half-way through the summer holidays and we had been in between missions, with absolutely no downtime in between. Miss M was busy baking her famous chocolate-chip cookies, and the rest of us were praying that she didn't burn them this time. Just kidding, that's what I was doing, whilst hacking into the government of Australia, for fun of course. KF was arguing with Arty about something completely stupid, but I don't know what as I had ignored them the whole time whilst they were fighting. Kaldur was reading on the edge of the green long couch and SB was sitting in the middle of the couch watching his favourite show; yep you guessed it, STATIC!!!! With Wolf at his feet. I was sitting on the other end of the couch whilst KF and Arty was on the two different singular couches, on either end of the table/room. Sighing in annoyance, I glare at both of them and snap at them to shut-up just as Miss M arrives into the room, with a tray of cookies clutched in her hands.</p><p>"Yesss food" KF shouts happily, before grabbing a cookie, or two and shoving them into his mouth in a way that only a speedster could. Chuckling slightly, I grab a cookie before Wally could eat them all, and quietly take little bits of it, savouring every bite.</p><p>"I was thinking, maybe we could all sit and watch tv as a team-building exercise" Miss M's voice sounds afraid as if we would reject the idea.</p><p>"On one condition" I reply, with a smirk. SB growls lowly at me as Miss M frowns sadly. "KF and Arty-"</p><p>"It's Artemis not Arty" Artemis growls at me, whilst throwing a cookie at my face. I stick my tongue out at her before catching the cookie and shoving it in my mouth.</p><p>"What I was going to stay, before I was so rudely interrupted, only if for once KF and Artemis can be mature and not act like kids and not argue throughout this then yeah sounds great." Miss M's smile returning at my words and KF pouted whilst whining about it how I was being unfair, or something. Squealing slightly, Miss M sits in between Superboy and Kaldur, almost instantly leaning on Superboy while a lovesick look adorned her green features. Wally plopped down next to me, with even more cookies in his hands. Artemis walks behind the couch and leans on it as Kaldur put down the book he was reading and turns on the tv. I groan as I realise what the hell was just put on.</p><p>"So Mr Grayson, can you tell us about the redhead you were seen with yesterday?" The reporter asked curiously, whilst shoving a microphone into my face as I walked down Gotham park. In the tv, of course, that happened this morning. And yep you guessed right, we were watching the news talk about me! So not whelming, not whelming at all.</p><p>"Hey, he goes to my school," Artemis commented whilst leaning even further onto the couch behind us. I groan quietly at her words. <em>Does she have to go to my school!! I mean why Bruce why did you let her go to my school.</em></p><p>"He looks kinda familiar..." SB commented after a few minutes of silence, with the only noise being the tv.</p><p>"He's kinda cute" M'gann mused out loud and I leaned forward slightly to look at my teammates faces out of curiosity. M'gann is watching with intense interest, her eyes glued to the tv. Or more accurately the me on the tv screen. Superboy was watching the tv with the same interest as M'gann but it was different at the same time, as he's eyebrows were furrowed and instead of being admiring he's trying to figure out where he knows me from. <em>Damn Kryptonians. </em>Artemis was looking with slight interest, as she was probably more interested in what happened to me as I was her classmate. Kaldur, on the other hand, looked to be as interested as M'gann, though I don't know why. But the scariest thing was the fact that Wally was smirking at me, with that dangerous look in his eyes.</p><p>"A guy like that has GOT to be a dick," Wally smirked, at me whilst wiggling his eyebrows at me secretly. I send him a bat-glare before jabbing him in the side, causing him to yelp and try to glare at me only to yelp once again once he noticed the glare I was sending his way. No one else noticed our little exchange though as they seemed to be more focused on tv than their surroundings.</p><p>RECOGNISED BATMAN A01</p><p>The computer's voice seemed to be the only thing that managed to get my team to break out of their trance and I'm guessing that's only because it was BATMAN. "Team mission debriefing" The team let out a sigh of annoyance obviously wanting to keep watching the news thing, but I, on the other hand, let out a cheer of relief before practically bolting to the mission room, only to narrow my eyes at the picture of me on the holo computer. "Team, this is Richard Grayson, and because he has been getting death threats, Mr Wayne has asked for the Justice Leagues help," Batman starts.</p><p>"Why aren't the Justice League, doing this than, and why are we even doing this" Artemis questions, whilst crossing her arms.</p><p>"Because," Batman growls, sending a bat-glare at Artemis, causing her to shrink back. "Mr Wayne is a large benefactor of the Justice League, and a personal friend. The Justice League cannot do it because this requires more stealth so I am sending you." Batman goes on to say how until they can find these people, the team will be staying at the Wayne mansion, and they will also be going to school with me and how I will be in the same grade as them as I've gone up a couple of grades even though I'm only thirteen. "Another thing, Robin will not be joining you as I need him to be working full time on trying to find out the person who is sending these death threats." With that Batman nods at me, before walking back towards the zeta beams just as the zeta beams alight. "Oh, and Red Arrow has asked to join the mission, as he is a personal friend." And with that, he enters the zeta beams with me right behind me. But not before Roy mouths at me 'good luck'.</p><p>I sigh the second, we enter the Batcave. Throwing off my mask, I send a bat-glare at Batman, now Bruce before walking into the changing rooms, and changing out of my Robin suit, as Alfred has banned suits in the house. Throwing on some casual clothes; a pair of sweatshirts and no shirt. (Robin is wearing something that hides the majority of his scars, so he only has some minor scars showing that is easily overlooked by most people as he is kidnapped a lot) Stretching, I turn and exit the changing rooms, before instantly walking towards the elevator. Bruce, who is now in a suit walks up next to me.</p><p>"The team will be coming in an hour, make sure you greet them, I will be leaving for a business trip in half an hour" Bruce informs me, as the elevator rises.</p><p>"So, you're leaving so as not to arouse suspicion when you become AWOL to try and find these people who are sending me death threats, so Batman can beat them senseless." I translate with a smirk, before bowing slightly and waltzing out of the elevator, and out of Bruce's study.</p><p>"And make sure the team stay out of my office" Bruce calls after me.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah" I call back, before climbing up the stairs and towards my room. Grabbing my phone from where I accidentally left it this morning and plopping down on my bed.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>
      <span class="u">The adorable redhead:</span>
    </b>
  </em>
  <em> I can't believe bats are having us look after the boy wonder without the team even knowing<br/></em>
  <em><b><span class="u">The redhead with anger issues:</span></b> </em>
  <em>I wonder what they'll say when they find out their very own Wally West is dating the one and the only Richard Grayson. I mean it makes sense that we're friends, but you two? We might need a cover story<br/></em>
  <em>
    <b>
      <span class="u">Me:</span>
    </b>
  </em>
  <em> I mean they know you two are friends because of being superheroes so just say that you introduced him to me and also Bruce will be gone for the whole trip.<br/></em>
  <em>
    <b>
      <span class="u">The adorable redhead:</span>
    </b>
  </em>
  <em> So a prank?<br/></em>
  <em>
    <b>
      <span class="u">The redhead with anger issues:</span>
    </b>
  </em>
  <em> Definitely<br/></em>
  <em>
    <b>
      <span class="u">Me:</span>
    </b>
  </em>
  <em> I'll get the supplies<br/></em>
  <em>
    <b>
      <span class="u">The redhead with anger issues:</span>
    </b>
  </em>
  <em> We are leaving now the team wants to get there early for a 'good impression.'<br/></em>
  <em>
    <b>
      <span class="u">The adorable redhead:</span>
    </b>
  </em>
  <em>blame it on the news report</em>
</p><p>"Master Richard, your guests have arrived." Alfred's voice came a few minutes later. I chuckle slightly before slipping my phone into my pocket and running downstairs. Jumping on the railing of the stairs, and sliding down. "Master Richard, I do wish you would be more careful."</p><p>"What me? I'm always carefully?" I joke slightly with a smirk, only for the smirk to widen as I notice Wally staring at my bare chest.</p><p>"It's nice to meet you, my name is Aqualad but you may call me Kaldur, this is Miss Martian, Superboy, Artemis, Red Arrow and Kid Flash." Kaldur greets, with a warm smile on his face as he extends his hand towards me.</p><p>"Dick, Dick Grayson," I reply with a smile, whilst grabbing and shaking his hand. "And you are Artemis Crock," I add.</p><p>"How did you know that?" Artemis snaps, as Kaldur, M'gann and Superboy all tense.</p><p>"Because we go to the same school, and you look just like her, plus your reaction" I explain before sighing. "There is a reason as to why I'm up a couple of grades you know, I am quite smart," I add.</p><p>"Dick," Roy nods at me as he steps forward.</p><p>"Roy, good to see you again," I nod my head in greeting before sighing once again.</p><p>"I told him my identity after we became best friends like three years ago," Roy explains. It wasn't exactly a lie, he did tell me his identity after Bruce and Oliver introduced us and he felt like he could trust me. But I kinda already knew as I hacked the Watchtower system and learnt the identities of every league members myself when I was nine. Anyway off topic, after Roy removed his mask Wally stepped up after him.</p><p>"Dickie" Wally greeted with a smile as he removed his cowl and goggles. He gave me a cheeky smirk, before coming to stand by my side and wrapping his arms around my waist. I tilt my head up to look at him, with a knowing smirk on my face before he leant down and kissed me on the lips. After a few seconds though we pulled away and I leaned my head onto his shoulder as I stare at the team.</p><p>"I did not see that coming" Superboy mutters with a murmur of agreement coming from the team.</p><p>"Hi, Kaldur already said my superhero name, but you can call me M'gann" Miss M flies over to me and shakes my hand, a friendly smile plastered on her face. "Or Megan, it's an earth name" I chuckle at her antics.</p><p>"Dick, nice to meet you" I reply once again, before glancing over at Superboy.</p><p>"I'm Conner" He grunted and I frowned, pretending to notice something.</p><p>"Where's Robin?" I ask innocently, glancing up at Wally as I speak.</p><p>"He's busy trying to find them," Wally responds with a lazy smirk, before glancing back up at the team.</p><p>"Soooo... Who's ready for a tour?" The team all nod eagerly. Smiling happily I turn around and show them the house making sure to stop off at their rooms first. Giving little bits of information as we go before I show them the dining room where we all sit down for tea. "So before, we start eating, we have some rules; One do not, under any circumstance go into Bruce's office, he's very territorial when it comes to that room. Two do not enter anyone's room without their permission. Three, this is more so you don't waste your time than an actual rule, but do not try to argue with Alfred, you will not win." I pause, trying to think if I had forgotten anything but I don't think I have. Just then Alfred comes in with all the food and we dig in. After tea, we play a game of truth or dare before retreating to bed. Wally was sleeping in my room as usual though.</p><p>We smirk at each other, as we jump into bed. Wally pulls out his phone at the same time I do.</p><p><em><b><span class="u">The adorable redhead:</span></b></em><em> Do you think they bought it<br/></em><em><b><span class="u">The redhead with anger issues:</span></b></em><em> Definitely<br/></em><em><b><span class="u">Me:</span></b></em> <em>Time for the next phase.<br/></em><em><b><span class="u">The redhead with anger issues:</span></b></em><em> Have you asked yet<br/></em><em><b><span class="u">Me:</span></b></em><em> Doing it rn</em></p><p>I go out of the group chat, as Wally smirks at me.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>
      <span class="u">Me:</span>
    </b>
  </em>
  <em> Hey Bruce, can I tell the team my secret identity<br/></em>
  <em>
    <b>
      <span class="u">Daddybats:</span>
    </b>
  </em>
  <em> Why now?<br/></em>
  <em>
    <b>
      <span class="u">Me:</span>
    </b>
  </em>
  <em> Oh no reason<br/></em>
  <em>
    <b>
      <span class="u">Daddybats:</span>
    </b>
  </em>
  <em> Richard!!<br/></em>
  <em>
    <b>
      <span class="u">Me:</span>
    </b>
  </em>
  
  <em>Fiiiiine me Roy and wally are going to prank the team by dropping hints about me being robin.<br/></em>
  <em><b><span class="u">Daddybats:</span></b> </em>
  <em>No you can not<br/></em>
  <em>
    <b>
      <span class="u">Me:</span>
    </b>
  </em>
  <em> ...<br/></em>
  <em>
    <b>
      <span class="u">Daddybats:</span>
    </b>
  </em>
  <em> At least not until I get there.</em>
</p><p>I snicker at the response before quickly typing back.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>
      <span class="u">Me:</span>
    </b>
  </em>
  <em> Deal, gn<br/></em>
  <em>
    <b>
      <span class="u">Daddybats:</span>
    </b>
  </em>
  
  <em>Good night Dick.</em>
</p><p>I glance up at Wally who was looking at me. "We can, we just have to wait for Bruce to get back" I whisper quietly as I place my phone on the bedside table before snuggling into the blankets. I watch as Wally quickly types something before putting his phone away and turning to face me.</p><p>"Good night Dickie-bird" He whispers, placing a quick on kiss on my lips before wrapping his arms around my waist and drawing me closer to him. I smile slightly as I fall into a peaceful sleep.</p><p>The next morning I woke to see a very sculpted chest. Smiling quietly as I remembered the events of the previous day, I carefully get out of bed whilst trying not to wake the sleeping ginger next to me. Thankfully I succeed, I take a minute or two to smile at Wally's sleeping form before throwing on a hoodie and some sweats before walking out of my room. Once again I slide down the banister before walking into the kitchen. "Hey Bruce" I greet the man who was hiding in the shadows of the door. I hear a huff and I smirk before jumping up on the table.</p><p>"Hey chum" Bruce huffs as he sits down at the head of the table. "So, the Joker escaped last night," Bruce spoke after a minute or two when the team started to trickle into the dining room.</p><p>"Di-"</p><p>"Master Richard get off the table, chairs were invented for a reason." Alfred interrupts me, I roll my eyes, and plop down on the chair to the right of Bruce, with my two favourite redheads snickering at me. I stick my tongue out at them in response, before everything was forgotten about because Alfred had brought in breakfast.</p><p>After breakfast, which was practically everything breakfasty, we found ourselves in the lounge room. Expect for Bruce and Alfred as Bruce had to go to work for a bit and Alfred was off cleaning up breakfast.</p><p>"So how did you guys meet," Artemis asks curiously, as she nods at me and Wally.</p><p>"Well, me and Roy are friends from being the wards of two rich people, and Roy and Wally were friends, so one day when we were going to hang out at a local cafe in Star City Roy brung Wally along," I answer, without missing a heartbeat as Wally tensed slightly.</p><p>"That is so cute" M'gann whisper squealed as she smiled at us.</p><p>"Does Robin know, your gay?" Kaldur asks curiously, and I mentally roll my eyes. <em>I don't have to know everything about him, you know. </em>I think quietly to myself.</p><p>"Umm.... yeah he does, and yes Arty he knows about me dating Dick," Wally answers. "I mean if he didn't Robin would be the dumbest person in the universe," Wally adds, with a sly smirk to me.</p><p>"Oh, and why would that be" Artemis growls, obviously taking offence to his words.</p><p>"Artemis, Wally, behave" Kaldur growls. Before turning to me with a smile now on his face. "So, why did Bruce come back so early?"</p><p>"He said it was because he was worried about me so much that he couldn't focus so he brought his work home with him as to keep an eye on me," I reply with that same smile. "Be right back, stay here" I order, as I remember that Alfred was going to leave out some of his famous choc chip cookies for us to eat after breakfast. I smirk at them slightly before jumping up and running towards the kitchen.</p><p>I was running towards the kitchen when suddenly something is thrown through the windows, pinning me to the ground. I let out a yelp as glass slices my skin. I force my eyes to open, in time to see a dark figure leaning over me with an insane smile plastered onto his white skin. <em>The Joker? What's he doing here?</em></p><p>"I see you didn't get my messages." The Joker laughs. "Or maybe Brucie just doesn't care all that much, either way, this will be your deathbed" Joker suddenly becomes serious, which not gonna lie is tens times more serious than when he's smiling. I gasp as something sharp stabs into my stomach. The last thing I hear before I blackout is my name being screamed.</p><p>--The End--</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Just kidding...</p><p>--Some amount of time later--</p><p>Beep</p><p>Beep</p><p>Beep</p><p>Beep</p><p>I groan at the constant noise of the beeping, pain flares from my stomach, arms and legs as the drug of sleepiness wears off. I groan and force my eyes open. Thankfully someone had already turned the lights off so my eyes weren't immediately blinded by a white light. I turn to my side to see a heart monitor at the top of my bed. Turning to look at the other side of the bed, I see Wally. His head was resting on one of his hands whilst the other was gripping mine, almost as if he were to let go I would disappear. I smile slightly, before squeezing his hand, trying to cheer him up.</p><p>"Ohh my god, Dick your awake" Wally smiles happily at me. "The team knows" Wally whispers, and he tells me how I was almost dead, and how there was no time to get to a hospital so Alfred took me down here, with the team trailing behind. He also told me how the Joker was behind all those death threats, because apparently besides Robin I was his favourite toy, and he couldn't have one of his toys being gay. Who knew Joker was homophobic. Anyway, Joker was knowing back in Arkham, in a body cast. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>